Do You like Candles?
by LesMiserablesEponine
Summary: What does James Mean when he askes Lily if she likes candles? LJ Fluff. This is my first fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This Is my first Fan Fiction! claps Lets get this straight. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. Please Review!**

* * *

A beautiful girl with sparkling emerald eyes and dark red hair sat in an overly stuffed armchair trying to finish her Charms homework. A boy with messy jet black hair and glasses sneaked up behind her and kissed her. "James Potter!" She yelled pulling out of the kiss. He tried to kiss her again but she pushed him away. "My god Potter do you have to snog me every moment you see me?" she asked going back to her homework. He tried again but she hexed him back. 

"Ouch that Hurt!" He said getting up.

"I am trying to do my homework Mr. Potter. Leave me be!" Lily said going back yet again to her homework.

"Oi Prongs!" a boy with black hair called from the other side of the Gryffindor Common room. James walked over to them. "We marauders are sick and tired of you snogging your girl friend." Sirius Black said.

"And by we Sirius means him." A boy with short sandy hair said rolling his eyes. "He is just mad 'cuz no girl is going out with him now."

"Right you are Moony." James said taking a seat. He watched Lily doing her homework. He got really bored just sitting with Sirius and His other friend Remus Lupin. Sirius was sighing and watching all the girls in the common room hoping that one would go out with him. Lily had to stop a giggle her friend Tara had just broken up with him. . James watched Lily scribble over her paper. James got an idea. Every minute that went by he blew bubbles out of his wand over to her. Each time she would brush them away with out stopping what she was doing.

"James come on! She is doing something called homework which is something you obviously don't know about." Remus said watching his friend.

"What's homework?" Sirius said playfully, "Is it hard? Dose it hurt your brain? Do monkeys fly out of you ass."

"Very funny." Lily said rolling her eyes. She put her stuff neatly in her bag. "There James happy? I am done." She got up off of her chair but her bag on it and went over and sat on James' lap. They started a game of exploding snap. After a very exciting round, James asked Lily, "Do you like candles?"

Lily looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah I do but why do you ask?" He shrugged. "James Potter what do you have planned?"

"What? Can't a guy ask his girlfriend if she likes candles?" He said innocently. Sirius and Remus fell out of their chairs laughing.

"That is proof. What the hell do you have planned?" Lily said. He looked at James who was trying not to laugh. Remus and Sirius were still on the ground laughing. "James Potter What the hell do you have planned?"

"Nothing ok. Nothing at all." He said.

"James Potter, Don't give me that shit. What do you have planned?" Lily asked again,

"Oh fine! I was going to buy you some enchanted candles tomorrow at Hogsmead!" James said. "Happy?"

"Oh how sweet." Lily said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I still can't believe it's the last Hogsmead weekend." Lily said with a yawn. "Well I better get off to bed. Night Remus, Night Sirius, Night James." She said giving him another kiss. She got her backpack and went up into the girl's dormitory. James waited till she was up the stairs and said, "Okay guys you know the plan. Hagrid has the things." And without another word They walked up to their own dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again. Second Chapter up! I still don't own Harry Potter. sob

* * *

**

"Come on Lily! Please! Pretty Please!" James pleaded at Hogsmead.

"Give it a rest James! I don't want to go into the Qudidtich shop!" Lily said.

"Yeah Prongs remember last time you went in with Lily?" Sirius said.

"You mean the time that they started to snog then a teacher walked in?" Remus said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah……." James said.

"Come on can we please go to the 3 broom sticks?" Lily pleaded. "I am starving!" They all agreed and started to walk to the 3 broomsticks. James opened the door for Lily but let it slam in his friends faces.

"Prongs that wasn't cool!" Sirius said after he opened the door, but let that slam in Remus' face.

"You just let it slam in Moonys face." James said. Remus opened the door and held it for some 3rd years.

"Thanks Guys." He said sarcastically. They didn't see any table that was open. Then they saw Hagrid sitting alone at a table close the back. He waved, and James waved back. They all went and sat with him.

"5 butterbeers please Madam Rosemerta!" James called to the bartender on the other side of the room. Once they got their butterbeers Hagrid got them into a discussion about dragons.

Remus looked down at his watch and jumped up, "Sorry Everyone, I have detention today with Slughorn." He drank the rest of his butterbeer and started to leave.

(1) "Could ya please take this to Professor Dumbledore?" Hagrid said lifting a bag that to Lily looked like it had multi-colored items. Remus obliged and left; but before he left Lily could have swore he gave James the tiniest of winks. They went back to their discussion.

A few minutes later Sirius looked at his watch. "I got to go also. Wormtail wants help with Transfiguration homework. He left, just like Remus did.

James, Lily, and Hagrid, talked some more till James got up, "So Sorry Lily but I promised my mum I would buy her some books. I don't know how long this is going to take so you can leave and not wait up for me." James said. He gave Lily a kiss on the cheek before he left.

"Okay then." Lily said after he left. "They all seam odd. Sorry to also leave but I think I am going to go follow him." Lily said. She left and followed James who didn't go into a book store but into a jewelry store. Lily hid behind a bush, she waited for about a half and hour till he came out. He had a small bag. Lily's friend Tara came out of a dress shop next door. She handed him a box. He whispered something in her ear. She shook her head yes, and then she did something Lily thought she would never see. Tara hugged him and kissed him in the cheek. They walked arm in arm back to the castle. Lily was paralyzed with shock. She waited till they where out of sight, and then started her own trip back to the castle. It wasn't till she got half way till the tears started to flow.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! the (1) means that, Yes I know Hagrid talks different, but I can't do him, so Sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK Everyone this is my last Chappie for this story! sob! Well I still don't own Harry Potter. another sob! **

**Also for friends that are reading this!...No it dosen't mean anything! Grr you all!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Lily blinded my tears ran into a carriage to get back to Hogwarts. She barked at snogging 5years to get out. She sat quietly in the carriage on that way back. And by quietly that means, she was sobbing uncontrollably. By they time the carriage got back, Lily had gained some composure, but still was silently crying. She got out of the carriage and walked alone to the castle doors. She walked so slowly that everyone past her and more tears streamed down her face when she was alone. Yet again she couldn't see right. She walked up to the doors but tripped over something. "Shit!" She said picking her self up. "What the hell did I tri-" but cut off when she looked down. "Candles Why the bloody hell are there candles laying on the ground." Her voice got softer as she sat down next to the candles. There was four candles, each one a different color. The first one was shaped as an L and red, just like Lily's hair………………….. The second one was emerald green, juts like Lily's eyes and shaped as an I……………….…The third one was black and shaped as an L………They last one was hazel and shaped as a Y. "Bloody Hell." Lily muttered as she stood up. There was a trail of candles leading to the door. Lily opened the door into Hogwarts. She saw another trail of candles. She followed them curiously. The led up the stair case and up another set. Lily followed hoping this wasn't some dumb prank. The candles led to the head rooms. Lily saw the candles stopped short of the portrait. She heard a cough behind her, she spun around, but it was only Remus.

Before Lily could open her mouth Remus said, "Hello Miss Evans." Lily had to laugh. He used a very cheesy tone. Remus was wear dress robes. Remus held out a box. "Mr. Potter would gladly like you to change into this and get refreshed up." Lily gave him a doubtful look. When hell freezes she would do anything for _Potter. _"Please Lily, Just do it!" Remus said. Lily took the box and went into the head girls' bathroom.

"Oh my god!" She said taking the dress out of the box. It was a stunning green dress. It was sleeveless, and fit perfectly. Lily applied make-up top her face. Now any guy would fall for her. Lily walked out she opened her mouth to say something to Remus, but NO REMUS! No one was there but there was _another_ trail of candles. Lily followed them, all she wanted to do was find what the Hell was up with this thing. She followed up and down the castle till her feet her. It finally stopped at a blank wall.

"Oh Miss Evans! You're here!" Sirius said from behind her. She turned around.

"Sirius Black Tell me what the hell you are doing!" She said. Remus came up behind Sirius. "Remus! Sirius! What have you guys been planning?"

"Just turn around and you'll find out." Sirius said slyly. Lily turned around to see double oak doors where the blank wall was. Sirius and Remus opened the doors. Lily walked into a breath taking sight. The whole room was decorated romantically. The walls where painted dark red. They ceiling was painted a dark gold color. There were lighted candles all over the room.

"Bloody Hell." Lily whispered looking around the room. On one side of the room there was a table piled high with food and wine. All of Lily's friends and James's friends were there. They where all seated on couches and chairs, that were in a circle around the room. Also the teachers where there. And they all too where wearing dress robes. Lily stood dumbfound and didn't move. Remus came up behind her and pushed her forward. She walked into the middle of the room. Which happened to be in the middle of the people. She looked around and didn't see a certain boy in sight. She heard a cough from behind her. She whipped around and there was James Potter in dress robes, holding something behind his back. Lily didn't know what to say. She still was kind of angry from what she saw at Hogsmead. He looked some what nervous. Lily wanted to saw, "James Potter is nervous? What has hell frozen over?" But she didn't.

Lily's heart quickened as he got down on one knee. "Lily Evans would you marry me?" He asked and smiled at her.

"James Potter you prat!" She said and his face fell, "If you went thought all this trouble just propose to me." She gave him a smile, "I can't wait to see what are wedding will be like. And if your thick head didn't understand me, that means yes!" she said will a small giggle.

James jumped up and put the ring on her finger. They kissed passionately. A little too passionately. Everyone clapped and Sirius hollered. They broke apart and Lily laughed. "Well Soon-to-be Mrs. Potter, would you like to know what the whole plan was?" James said taking a seat. Lily sat next to him holding his hand. She gave him a look as to say 'duh!' James told her the whole story about the candles and setting up. And he had to explain the kiss was totally fake.

"So Mr. Prongs and Mrs. Prongs, who is gonna be the best man at your wedding?" Sirius asked. "Me chose me!"

"No chose me!" Remus said childishly. They started to get into a fight about it.

"You guys are acting like the married couple!" Lily said, with a giggle. They looked offended, but before Sirius could make a smart-ass comment. Lily said, "No Sirius don't even say that!"

"What I wasn't going to say anything to embarrass you!" He said. Lily gave him a look, "Shit Prongs your girlfriend can read minds!"

"Yeah I know. And I can read hers." James said pulling her in for a kiss.

"Wow you can read minds!" Lily said.

"I think you guys are gonna be such a cute couple!" Sirius said in a mock girl voice. "Oh look, Lilykins and Jamesipoo kissing!" He said pointing to them. Lily let it slide; she was kissing the guy she would love till, death do them apart.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! please tell me if ya liked it! Thank you to all my readers!**


End file.
